1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for compensating proximity effects of lithography processes, and more particularly to a method for compensating proximity effects of particle beam lithography processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithography technology, which plays a very important role in the semiconductor manufacturing process, must be conformed to new generation circuit design rules otherwise the development in the semiconductor industry will be hindered. In recent years, the integrated circuit design rules are directed towards miniaturization. Therefore, lithography technology, which is crucial to the effectiveness of patterning fidelity, must take the trend of miniaturization into consideration and require tremendous efforts in terms of labor, resources, capital and time in the development of exposing equipment, the establishment of manufacturing processes, the fabrication of masks and the application of relevant technologies.
The conventional lithography system mainly includes an item of optical lithography equipment. In terms of a deep ultra violet (DUV) light source, the resolution has much to do with the wavelength of the light source, and has a limit. Therefore, the development of lithography technology is gradually directed towards the electron beam, X-ray, extreme ultra violet (EUV) light, ion beam and so on.
The electron beam lithography technology is based on the concept of a scanning election microscope (SEM). The wavelength of the electron beam of the lithography technology is only several thousandth of the deep ultra violet light, hence producing excellent resolution. In order to make for the inadequacy in the resolution of an optical lithography system, electron beam lithography technology is also used in the direct writing of a wafer for directly printing the pattern on a photosensitive material disposed on a wafer surface.